


And The Freckles Were Everywhere

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, confident reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: When taking you for the first time to bed, Ace imagined you behaving tad... differently. He definitely couldn't complain though. Natural telent for sex is a thing.Basically, just PWP.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	And The Freckles Were Everywhere

Ace made a muffled, surprised sigh when, without breaking the kiss, you pushed him inside your bedroom. The impact almost made him trip, he wasn’t ready for your sudden and quite violent tug - and the world around him was still spinning from the excess of intensive sensations. Well, you were never especially shy or reserved when it came to affection - at least no more than he had expected from a girl in her first serious relationship - but today, since the very morning, you acted as if a demon had possessed you.

“What is it with you lately?” He smirked when you shut the door behind you and pushed him on your bed. He made himself comfortable, piling up pillows and duvet between his back and the wall, and watched you with fascination. You slipped your shoes off and impatiently threw your jacket somewhere behind the vanity table. A twist of hesitation came through your face when your eyes made contact with his, but you shook it off before he could say anything. You straddled him, wiggling your hips on his lap until you found the right position, and attacked his lips anew. Ace embraced you, one of his hands firmly supporting your back, other - tangling with your hair and tugging you closer to deepen the kiss. He let out low, content purr, feeling your soft breasts pressing against his chest, the thin fabric of your shirt letting him feel every detail of your bra rubbing against his skin. He could only imagine how cute it must have been - heated caresses and kisses were nothing new between the two of you, but so far you hadn’t let him see you without your clothes.

“Not yet”, you had been gently moving his curious hands away. “There’s still time.”

But now, as he brushed his hand down your spine and slipped it under the shirt, not only you didn’t say anything, but also encouragingly leaned against it. A giggle escaped your lips, feeling his cautious fingers exploring the underneath of your clothes, “Ace, don’t tickle me!”

“My sincere apologies”, he hummed, his lips skimming your neck in a search of your weak points. Suddenly you were on the bed, laying under him, his weight firmly yet tenderly pressing you down. Your shirt moved up, exposing your tummy. Ace immediately focused on it, his hands tickled your soft skin, his lips leaving warm, butterfly kisses. You squirmed, fighting against laughter and heat steadily blooming between your legs. Your boyfriend perfectly read your reactions; his teasing took a more serious route, his teeth and tongue followed his lips - he gently nibbled your skin and thin shirt, moving up to meet your lips once again and drowning the both of you into a deep and passionate kiss.

“May I?” He hovered over you with hesitation, one of his hands frozen with a hold on the buttons. When you gave him a nod of approval, Ace suddenly felt his courage withdrawing. He was waiting for this moment, maybe even too impatiently, and now, when it finally came… He quickly swallowed to overpower a weird drought clenching his throat.

_It’s gonna be alright. I can handle that. I won’t harm her._

The shirt got unbuttoned and tossed aside. Ace stopped once again to get an eyeful of your - gorgeous in his eyes - body underneath him. Your breasts, covered only by the lacy bra, bouncing in a rhythm of your excited breath, your soft looking skin, your consenting smile and subtle fluster blooming on your face, your parted lips, still tad puffy after the passionate kisses. Ace could feel his own cheeks getting hot and his pants way too tight.

“You’re so sexy”, he rasped out and dived to kiss you once more, putting all of his love into it. You two could barely remember breathing, your lips and tongues tangled in passion, your bodies shamelessly swirling on the sheets in a starved search of each other. You tossed his hat away and tugged his curls. Ace moaned loudly - much more loudly than expected - and muffled groans of pleasure against the sensitive skin over your collarbone.

“Not so rough”, you playfully scolded him but let him slip the straps of your bra down your shoulders. 

“Sorry, babe”, he purred at the sight of your breasts peeking out of cups with every movement of your bodies. It wasn’t the first time he saw breasts this close, but he could never have enough of this sight. And _especially_ if those were _your_ breasts, slowly being exposed to him for the first time. He stared at them with his lips parted, his hands plastered all over them, groping and massaging the soft flesh, his ears devouring sweet sounds you were making under his hot touch. “Oh my goodness, you are so… So soft.”

“Cat suddenly got your tongue?” You chuckled, using his moment of awe to your advantage and pushing him on his back and rolling over him. “You are always so full of words and jokes and now _soft_ is all you have to say?”

Vivid blush almost covered Ace’s freckles, but was immediately followed by a playful smirk, “I’m going easy on you, don’t get too used to it.”

“Of course.” You slid down and tugged on his legs to make him move on the edge of bed. “Can you pass me a pillow?”

“What are you thinking of?” He tossed you one and sat, placing feet on the ground and raising himself on elbows. 

“Making you feel good?” You kneeled on the pillow, between his parted legs, and tugged on his belt. “Who is the virgin here, me or rather you?”

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He didn’t stop you but his face went from sarcastic to concerned within seconds. “I mean, this is your first-”

“Oh will you shut up already?” You scoffed him, maybe a bit too harshly, but his weird belt was getting on your nerves. No matter how hard you tried to unbuckle it, it was fighting you back and getting tighter than it was supposed to. You let an irritated groan out and helplessly bucked the buckle. 

Ace was watching you with amusement, “Oi, need some help down there?” 

When you glanced up at him, his face was full of a truculent smile, one eyebrow raised as he watched your struggle. Adorable blush almost completely disappeared, replaced by overconfident cockiness. You huffed and finally found the right angle to get rid of the obstacle.

“Atta girl,” he chuckled and moved his hips to help you unzip his pants and move them down faster. You hesitated at the sight of his quite impressive bulge, now covered by his boxers only, and tilted your head to have a better look. Ace hummed, glad about your reaction, and raised his hips encouragingly. With your hand a little bit shaking, you finally let his hard dick loose and gave it an experimental touch. 

“You don’t need to be so gentle,” he teased you with a wide smile. “It’s not made of glass, you know?”

Witnessing you so eager to try new things made Ace’s blood flow faster. He didn’t expect you to be so open about your ideas. He gained some experience before you two started dating, but well, he had never been with a virgin before and he couldn’t decide if you being one excited or rather stressed him more. Your confidence took the weight off his shoulders, so what else could he do now than enjoying the little show you were doing for him? Your clumsiness was so cute after all. With a wide grin he made himself comfortable on the bed and watched you shifting on the pillow. You clearly had no idea what to do with your hands - to rest them on his thighs? To play with your breasts while looking for the best position? To stroke him? But the best was the awe you have been glancing with at his cock and the way you were licking your lips while doing so. Oh, it was stroking his ego just right, seeing you so impressed and sexy while kneeling between his legs and eyeing his manhood with lust and curiosity in your eyes.

“Need some help?” He encouraged and teased you once again, but you clearly had enough of preparations. You took his dick into one hand and gave it an experimental stroke, trying to get into a right angle and rhythm. The other fondled his balls, at first a bit too rough and fecklessly, but you quickly adjusted your touch before he could even tell you you should do that. Ace bit his bottom lip to stop a moan when you finally found the perfect pace and started giving him a proper handjob. It felt so good and those were only your hands working on him for a minute or two! His breath went heavy and he couldn’t stop watching you, completely focused on the world between your touch and his cock and the task of pleasuring him. You licked your lips once more and lowered yourself over Ace’s manhood to give yourself a taste of the first drops of his precum, already covering its tip.

“Not bad,” you hummed to yourself rather than to him and ran your tongue down his length, along the line of the vein on its side. Ace bucked his hips at the sudden wet contact and you continued the exploration, matching the pace and rhythm of licks with strokes you were giving him. Instinct? Good research? Or maybe you weren’t as innocent as you claimed? Ace’s mind was full of questions and even more full of foggy pleasure, gradually corrupting every thought of his. You were already so good, it all felt so good, and you were barely touching him! 

_How is that even possible? Indeed, who is the virgin here?_

“Oh, you have freckles on your dick too!” You cooed happily and kissed the freckled place you just spotted. Ace tried to answer you but all he could do was moan helplessly and try to articulate your name between sighs and pants. You ignored his lack of proper response and focused on the main event. Ace grabbed the sheets as hard as he could, seeing you opening your mouth right over the tip of his cock.

_Impossible. She can’t do it so easily._

You winked at him, took a deep breath and, without any other preparation, suddenly swallowed him.

_Oh holy shit!_

It took everything from Ace to not buck his hips right now. Your mouth was so hot and wet, your tongue so skilled, your moves so full of confidence and dedication. Ace moaned your name so loud he spooked himself with his own voice and quickly covered his mouth with a hand. Thus one quick buck of hips escaped his attention. Surprised, you choked, but didn’t stop working over him, inch by inch adjusting yourself to his length and shape.

“Sorry,” he muttered and the same moment you gave him the first suck.

_Oh fuck! Don’t grab her hair, don’t grab her hair, don’t grab her hair…_

Ace collapsed on the bed, right fist clenching on the shits, left hand desperately covering his mouth to not moan so shamelessly. He did everything he could to not move his hips, to not surprise you once again, but the way you were giving him head… He could barely think of anything more than the hot wetness of your mouth, sucking him with such vigor and admiration. You quickly found the pace you liked, rose a bit for a better access and let his dick slide a little bit deeper, welcoming its presence with a low purr.

“Fuck, (Name)!” Ace couldn’t hold his voice anymore and just let it go. He rose his head to see you and his eyes met yours. He could see a smile and lust in them as you were sucking on him, your mouth full of his cock, a little bit of drool escaping the corner of your lips, light of excitement beaming from your face. Ace suddenly felt a familiar hot wave coming down and when you bobbed your head again even lower…

“(Name), I’m close-” He tried to warn you but the last thing he could see before white covered his eyes was a devilish smirk you made before deepthroating him. He screamed your name, once, twice, and came, his hips helplessly bucking as he was spilling his load into your welcoming throat. Ace lost contact with reality for a few seconds, his orgasm completely snapping his brain back and forth.

“What the fuck was that?” He finally managed to choke anything out.

“A blowjob?” Meanwhile you were already back on your legs, throwing the pillow at him. “You don’t taste bad, you know? I heard it can be awful if a man has such a bad diet as you.”

“Thanks… I guess?” Ace ruffled his hair and placed his whole body on the bed, making himself a nice and cozy place between pillows and duvet.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me now!” You wiggled yourself out of the remaining clothes. Your boyfriend cracked one eye open to witness your body in its whole glory, the vivid blush returning on its place.

“Wow, you’re so beautiful, babe,” he muttered but a yawn escaped his mouth anyway. Ah, this damn weird habit of his, striking in the worst moments. You rolled your eyes and quickly climbed on the bed.

“We’re not ended,” you assured him and straddled one of his thighs.

“I’m not a robot, you know? I can’t-” He tried to explain but had to swallow his words as soon as he felt the wetness of your pussy rubbing against him. Ace inhaled sharply and instinctively grabbed your hips to secure you. You let out a moan and pressed harder against his leg, shamelessly rubbing against it, juices of your arousal covering his skin and glistering in the light. 

“Wow.” It was all Ace could say, his mind going absolutely blank, lust once again overpowering his body and will. With his mouth full agape, he watched you riding his thigh, moaning in pleasure and smiling at him, as you were playing with your tits right in front of his face. He was hypnotised. He wanted to touch you, to kiss you, to caress you - but all he could do was grabbing your lustful hips as if it was the only thing connecting him with life. 

“Ace,” you moaned his name and leaned over his torso, your hands skimming his splendid abs and chest muscles. “You have so many freckles. How can a man be so freckled?” Every word spoken you stressed with a swift move of your hips, the hot wetness of your core he could feel driving him crazy. “Freckles, freckles, freckles.” You kissed him, completely overpowering his lips, desperately pulling him closer. Ace let a long groan inside your mouth, his dick twitched and woke up anew; hot and ready hardness poked your thigh. You moved on the side, straddling Ace’s hips this time, and hovered over his impatient manhood.

“Wait, do you want a condom-” Ace tried to reach towards his pocket. You grabbed his hand and placed it back on your hip. 

“Fuck condoms”, you hissed and nibbled his lip. “I want you. That’s all.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” He looked right into your eyes, his face so close you could not only see but even feel love and concern beaming from him. Ace heard it could hurt and he simply didn’t want you to be in pain. Not now, not during your first time. And not ever. He wanted to say it all aloud, but he couldn’t focus, lust and adoration corrupting his mind. “I love you.” It was all he could tell you, grabbing desperately your hips as he felt your wetness touching his cock for the first time.

“Yes, I am.” You smiled at him, one hand reaching between your legs to hold him in place. “Stop worrying so much, dummy.”

It was slow and intoxicating. Ace couldn’t stop watching your face, looking out for any sign of a discomfort, but all he could see was passion. You were taking him inch by inch, your eyes closed, your lips whispering his name like a prayer, your hot wetness swallowing him so easily he couldn’t help but answer your movements with gentle jolts of his hips. 

“So tight…” He murmured in awe. “So wet…”

“Oh Ace,” you cried out when you finally found your limit and froze in place, adjusting to his size and new sensation. “It feels so good. You are so good. I love you so much.”

He grabbed your hips even harder, clenched fingers scratched and bruised your delicate skin. 

“(Name), (Name), (Name)…” He was repeating his mantra of love, every sigh and moan followed by a gentle thrust, soon copied by your own moves. You quickly found the rhythm - not too fast, not too slow, not too gentle and not too rough. Ace embraced you and pulled you closer, pressing you against his chest as you both succumbed into the sway, moaning and whispering words of love into each other, bringing yourselves to the explosion of pleasure.

As you came, you clenched fingers on his hair, coming down from your high in a company of his husky whispers and last desperate thrusts. 

“I love you,” you said once again and left a gentle kiss on his freckled cheek. 

“I-” He didn’t manage to end before his own orgasm hit him once again and he started spilling his seed into you, each wave of pleasure followed by sharp moves of his hips. “(Name)… Holy shit…”

“I know.” You rested your head in the crook of his neck and didn’t move, letting him stay in you as you two slowly cooled down. “I know.”

You spotted some new freckles on his neck and kissed along them, eliciting low and tired purrs from him. 

“Are you freckle-addicted or what?” He yawned and slid out of you, switching position a bit, so he could face you. He intertwined his legs with yours; some of your juices and his seed stained his thigh. But he didn’t care. It was too good, too cozy and too lazy. 

“Only for your freckles.” You sighed and kissed his sleepy face, recognizing well the fading light of upcoming sleep in his eyes.

“Hey (Name).” he whispered before finally dozing off in your embrace. “I want more. Just… Let me rest a bit.”

You chuckled, hearing loud snoring literally a few seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ 
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
